


great ass 😩😩😩💥💥👊👊🤨👊🤨💥🙌💥🙌💥🙌👊🙌😩😀🔥💕😏👁️😏👍🙏👍😏👍😏👍

by Tommy_Pog



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Brain Damage, Dick Pics, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Pog/pseuds/Tommy_Pog
Summary: mufucj ets ass 😩🙌🙌
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	great ass 😩😩😩💥💥👊👊🤨👊🤨💥🙌💥🙌💥🙌👊🙌😩😀🔥💕😏👁️😏👍🙏👍😏👍😏👍

writers block thing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2dee was sitting on the couch being a bored littel bitch boy. “bro i so fuckin’ bored bro.,.,.,.,.,,.,” he said to the non-exsistant goh s t. in he room.  
“OI PENES FACE!” a green bean yelled from across the house. “WHAT THE FUCK TO YA WAND COCK SWALLoWER???” 2dicks yelled to green cock swalower. “GET YOUR SWEET ASS OVER HERE AND LEMME EAT IT!” Murcock yealled again. “FINE HORNY ASS” the littel penis boy yelled.  
4cocks walked to the other side of the house and fuckin moened when he saw murdo and fucking camed. “youre afukin hore aren’cha?~” Murtitties said as he grabed 3dees armb and yeeted him on the bed. 0dee fuckin camed for a 3rd time when he was touchesd on the fuckin arem. “AWW FUCK BRO U SO HAWTT~~~~~~~~” fuck pees moaned. murdpeen like rippped toopees pamts amd fucking ated his big fat jucy ass. “iM KEEP IT JUCI CUCCY I EAT THAT LICH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~” fuckingpeen moans. “oH YeAH BABBEY SPWEAD THAT MUSTURD YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKRR UHHHHHHHHHHH~~” Murred dock said with a mouth full of ass. penesdoc ate 3 deez nuts’ ass lok it was that lich.   
10 mins l8er  
by now peedeez camed about 1300 times, about to make it 1301. and afteara that murpee stopped ans finally let pee dee rest. “dat ass is bloody fab bro.,.,.,” mer c o mpilmenterd, then made some of those murd noises. “fanks love. yur tounng is a bewtifl fing.” toodee said as he fucking died. murdo fucking cried as he wanked to his dead lovr . “NOOOOOOO!!!!!” he fuckking cried as he cammed. and he fucking sot hi;mseld wif a jizz filled 44. He flopped on three pees dead corpps and they went to hell togever <3

Ze end.  
thanks


End file.
